1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power-driven rewind device for rewinding the film of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the power-driven film advance and rewind device of a camera, the film advance is achieved by driving, by rotation of a motor, a take-up spool for taking up the film supplied from a film cartridge loaded into the camera, and the rewind of the film into the cartridge after the completion of a predetermined amount of photography is achieved by driving a spool shaft in the cartridge by rotation of the motor. A clutch mechanism is required to selectively drive these two spools during the film advance and the film rewind, and particularly in the past, the engagement and disengagement between the spool shaft in the film cartridge and the film rewind system operated by the motor has been accomplished manually by a clutch mechanism operable extraneously of the camera and this has led to a disadvantage that the operation during the film rewind is cumbersome.